Spray arms for liquids, such as water, for example, are used in domestic appliances, such as dishwashers. For safety reasons, the rotation of the spray arm should be monitored. The configuration of previous solutions for ascertaining the rotation of the spray arm involves high outlay.
For example, DE 40 20 898 A1 discloses a rotation sensor for a dishwasher which detects the rotation of the spray arm. The rotation sensor may be configured with optical means in the manner of a light barrier. Such a rotation sensor involves high outlay with respect to being arranged on the spray arm, and is also susceptible to malfunctioning.